


Diary of the Ultimate Poet

by Of-Comfort-And-Love (DiamondPencilsZ)



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Toyhou.se, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Gen, Light Angst, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Selfship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/Of-Comfort-And-Love
Summary: Various entries from Suika's diary that she recovered during the killing game.
Kudos: 3





	Diary of the Ultimate Poet

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before the characters get their memories erased during the killing game.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suika sulks about not being noticed by her crush.

Dear Diary, 

Sometimes, I can’t help but wonder what goes in Leon’s mind.

Earlier today, he came up to talk to me after class. He said he wanted to ask me something. My heart was beating so loudly, I’m pretty sure everyone could hear it echo in the hallway.

My mind was boggling with multiple scenarios that playing all at once. Who knows what kind of question Leon was going to ask?

But, all of my excitement went down the drain as soon as he brought up Sayaka. Why am I not surprised?

He knew that we were close and wanted to know if Sayaka has any dating preferences or her ideal kind of guy.

I didn’t want to be rude, so I pretty much told him the basics. You know; kindness, courage, honesty, etc.

I should’ve known that he was going to talk to me about Sayaka.

Honestly, I can’t really blame him.

I mean, she’s way more interesting than I am.

Sayaka’s kind. Beautiful. A bit of a dork. Also, kinda strange with the whole psychic bit.

Hell, she’s THE “Ultimate Pop Sensation”! Who wouldn’t want to get to know more about a famous pop idol?

If I was a guy, I’d go bananas trying to get her to notice me.

Sayaka’s...just everything I’m not.

Geez, what am I doing getting mad at Sayaka for all of this? It’s not her fault that Leon pays more attention to her.

Who would want to date someone like me? The “Ultimate Poet” for god’s sake?

I’m just...plain. Uninteresting. Not that good at starting conversations- yet alone, engaging in them. I push people away. My looks can’t even compare to Sayaka’s beauty.

At the end of the day, I’ll always be invisible to him.


End file.
